1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an inflatable multi-purpose medical support pillow, and more particularly, pertains to an inflatable medical support pillow with an angled V-shaped indentation in the center section of the pillow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art pillows are currently used to provide elevation for the body or members of the body; however, the pillows are bulky, uneven and continuously sliding out of place and often off the beds. This not only causes discomfort to the patient, but aggravation for the attending personnel, such as nurses. Many different pillows are needed to accommodate different body parts. Most pillows that would be suitable for the lumbar region, would not be suitable for an extremity, etc.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing an inflatable medical support pillow which provides compact and even support, and is stationary in a bed or a resting place, such as a sofa or chair. This pillow is a multi-purpose pillow which replaces the need for many different pillows. By adjusting the location of the pillow, one can easily change the use of the pillow.